Ace Pilot And Space Pirate: The Search Is On
Chapter 1. Near the planet Corneria, a white and red spaceship was travelling vigorously in the dark of space. There was a long journey for the ship to be had before it´d reach its destination. The ship was called the Great Fox II. It was very similar to the original Great Fox, used by the legendary Star Fox team. The equipment of the ship was almost identical to that and it had four Arwings in its docking bay too. It was not the Star Fox team, however. The actual team had gone missing for a long time. The team leader, Fox McCloud, had received a strange distress signal from a faraway system, which is presumed to belong to Vixy Reinard, a legendary flying ace and his mother. Fox hadn´t returned, and had been missing for a long time. Therefore, a search party was sent to look out for him. This group was The Valkyries of Corneria, an all-female mercenary group who was friends with the Star Fox team. Inside the ship´s command center sat its leader, Captain Judy Hopps. She had been an Arwing test pilot for years, and had gained a reputation for being a skilled daredevil among her peers. She admired the Star Fox team, and wanted to become a hero just like them. She even wore a similar uniform as the pilots in respect. Alongside the rabbit were her childhood friends, which had become her fellow pilots. Gazelle, Miyu Lynx and Fay Spaniel were inside the ship, waiting for orders. “Any sign of the original Great Fox?” the rabbit asked Fru Fru, the command center mechanic. “No ma`am. He must have gotten further before we even left”, the shrew answered. “It could be a trap, and they might be in trouble”, Gazelle said. “We´re going to miss them, if they never return. Well, maybe we can replace them as defenders of Corneria”, Miyu joked while Fay was listening to music. Suddenly, a transmission was sent, and Fru Fru activated the hologram. General Bogo, the new leader of Cornerian Army, appeared on it. “Any progress, Captain Hopps?” he asked. “No sir. We don´t know where the signal they followed went to”, Judy answered. “You must hurry. We can´t afford to lose them”, Bogo ordered. “Can you use the ship´s equipment to detect nearby signal movement?” Judy asked Fay. “Let´s see…there have been quite a lot of signals here, but only one is scrambled”, the spaniel looked at the charts. “Scrambled. It must be why they got lost following it. Signals like that can easily lead astray here in space”, Miyu looked at it too. “Do whatever you must to find the Star Fox team, but keep looking everywhere. Good luck, girls. Also, two of our pilots Clawhauser and Otterton left Corneria recently to help you. They didn´t tell where they went, but promised to help you during your search. Godspeed”, Bogo saluted as the hologram went out. Judy was thrilled by the thought of adventure, but the mystery baffled her. Why was Star Fox so lost in this search? Meanwhile, the actual Great Fox was traveling further away in the other end of the galaxy. Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy were on a search too. It was a much harder situation for them though, since their communications were malfunctioning and finding a scrambled signal with that was a chore. The ship itself wasn´t in top condition either from the inside. From junk food to jukeboxes lying everywhere, it had seen better days. “Rob, can you decipher anything out of it?” the clumsy frog asked the robot, who tried his best to fix the signal receivers. “Receiver efficiency 60%”, ROB-64 answered. “That´s not enough! We need to find Vixy before its too late!” Peppy said. Fox was especially worried. He had thought his mother had been dead for years like his father, but only recently discovered that she was alive. Whether she had been imprisoned or just disappeared, something was going on about it. Especially when it was revealed so soon after Andross had been defeated. “It´s useless! We´ll never find it!” Slippy dropped his wrench into the mix in frustration. Suddenly, the receiver system started working better again. “Wow. Just like how you deactivated that jukebox once”, Falco smiled at a sheepish looking Slippy. “Can you find the location of the signal?” Fox asked ROB-64. “The signal is coming from the frontiers of Fortuna”, the robot answered. “So there we go!” the leader of the Star Fox team decided. He too needed answers for his questions. Why had his mother been in hiding? Even bigger problems were brewing in the planet Venom at the moment. Inside the biggest volcano on the planet was a strange laboratory built into the ruins of an ancient temple. Looking eerily cold and metallic inside, there was only one shadowy figure moving at the moment. The figure was revealed to be a scientist sheep named Bellwether as she walked towards her laboratory halls. She had a dangerous plan at work. In the hall was a huge mysterious tank on an altar with something shadowy and sinister inside. As Bellwether approached it, an intimidating voice spoke from that tank. “You have found it?” it asked. “Yes my lord. The last Krazoa spirit required for your complete revival”, Bellwether knelt fearfully. “Where is it?” the creature asked. “My sources believe that it is in the possession of the last heir to the throne of Cerinia. The planet destroyed before the Lylat Wars”, the sheep answered. “Is the heir still alive?” the voice got interested. “Yes, and my agents are moving across the galaxy to find her. She had nowhere to hide. Soon you´ll be restored to your former glory, my Emperor”, Bellwether swore. An evil laugh echoed from the chamber which made the sheep´s blood freeze. Meanwhile, in the spaceport of Katina, a small ship had just crashed near the populated area of the city. Out of the wreckage walked a cloaked figure which walked towards the city. The figure looked fearfully behind its back, to see if someone was following behind. The figure arrived to a strange tavern called Winged Fox. It´s patrons consisted of mostly foxes, drinking and gambling in this seedy joint. On the counter sat a shady bartender named Buffy Vanderschmere, while some of the patrons were watching a vixen dancer named Lotta Lamour entertain them. The hooded figure lifted its hood a bit, revealing a beautiful bluish vixen face. Several of the shadier patrons looked at her suspiciously, which made her tremble a bit. This was certainly a den of cutthroats. “H-hello. I´m looking for a volunteering spaceship captain”, she asked . On one of the tables, a handsome fox in a green shirt and his fennec counterpart turned their heads towards her. They were Nick Wilde and Finnick, two space pirates and local heroes. “Why yes, lady. I´ll do anything for a price”, Nick smiled. “Uh…can we negotiate this for a bit?” the stranger looked into one of the private rooms. Knowing what she meant, Nick and Finnick followed her. Inside the room, the vixen took off her cloak, revealing her beautiful figure clad in a skimpy tribal armor. “Wow. Are you sure you mistook this for a beach? Because Sauria has much better ones”, Finnick blushed and chuckled. “This is top secret. Can you two keep your mouths shut?” the stranger asked. “My lips are sealed. What´s your name?” Nick asked. “I´m Krystal. The Princess of Cerinia, and I need your help”, she revealed. “Cerinia?” Nick had heard of the planet´s destruction too. “I´m being hunted by Venomian forces. There´s an artifact of unbelievable value in my possession, which must not fall into the wrong hands. I need somebody to take me into Corneria, where it´ll be safe”, Krystal explained. “Hmm…interesting. What might your offer be?” the space pirate got interested. “I can´t give you anything now, but our people were the allies of Corneria. They´ll reward you handsomely if you escort me back”, Krystal begged. Nick thought of this. Even though she couldn´t pay him, he too hated Venom´s terror and wanted to help those in need. “Deal, Princess. I´ll take you to my ship in the docking bay”, Nick said as he and Finnick started packing. “It´s the first time we´re ever escorting royalty. Talk about a career highlight”, Finnick said. “You´ve got a crush on her, don´t you?” Nick smiled at his companion. “Eh...” Finnick blushed again. “You totally have!” Nick laughed while Krystal put on her cloak again. “Well we´ll see when you get a crush on somebody. I´m sure you´ll fall for somebody faster than I would”, the fennec shrugged. While the trio was leaving, a sneaky weasel was listening behind the door, pulling out a communicator. This was Duke Weaselton, one of Bellwether´s henchmen. “She´s here. Send reinforcements”, he spoke. Danger was near, but also adventure. An ace pilot, the hero of Corneria, a space pirate and the Princess of Cerinia. Four brave young souls that would meet each other soon, and become something bigger together. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe